


Dance 'Till You're Dead.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (it doesn't say ashton is hosting it oops), Grinding, Luke is a Tease, M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, basically ashton throws a huge ass party, drunk teenagers, i only had 6 minutes and 25 seconds, luke is his in michael's eyes, michael and luke are fuck buddies, mikey gets jealous rather easily, stupid teenage party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Michael's eyes, Luke is his and no one else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance 'Till You're Dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Heads Will Rolls A-Trak Remix.

 

"C'mon, Mikey, I want to go dance!"

"Go find Ash, then. I'm getting more beer."

Calum sighed and threw his hands up into the air dramatically, then turned on his heel and left to search for Ashton, still shaking his head at his stubborn best friend as he disappeared in the large crowd of wildly dancing teenagers. Their sweaty bodies were pressing against eachother in every place possible and Michael couldn't understand why the hell Calum wanted to go and be part of that but whatever, he refused to join them and that was that.

Well, he refused until he caught sight of Luke Hemmings in the middle of the huge crowd, grinding on a girl who seemed all too eager to be dancing with him and Michael growled. Luke's hair was messy and untamed, like someone had been running their fingers through it, and Michael didn't like it at all. Not unless he was responsible for it. Michael and Luke weren't dating, more like fuck-buddies so to speak. The most recent time they hooked up was in the boy's bathroom on the second floor at school last week so, yeah, Michael felt as if Luke belonged to him.

Luke finally caught the lilac-haired boy's eye and smirked widely, throwing him a wink before sliding his hands to the girl's lower-stomach and grinning widely as Michael's green eyes turned to slits. Luke loved to tease him whenever he could, and this was no exception. Michael trudged forward and pushed through the crowd, his only focus being Luke, until he was standing right beside him and the boy raised his eyebrows, looking down into the smaller boy's eyes with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Hemmings."

"Please, don't hesitate."


End file.
